Hetalia and mandrakes
by Tossing-stone
Summary: Hetalia characters and their reactions to mandrakes. Really random, no point to this story at all.


"Gather 'round, children. Gather' round!" The professor said from the head of the table. The children stepped up to large table filled with flower pots.

"Now. Can anyone tell me what a Mandrake is?" She asked. A hand came up from the waves of students.

"Yes. Mr. Kirkland."

The blonde leaned foward slightly to be better seen as he answered. "A magical plant that is said to be used for medical purposes."

"That is correct!" The teacher praised. Arthur made only a smug expression to the blonde rolling his eyes across the table.

"Slytherins are so cocky," Alfred said to Kyle who only chuckled in response.

Arthur gave a glare before turning his head divialiously away.

"Now everyone put on your earmuffs," she instructed. Everyone followed pursuit and watched as she demonstrated how to pull the root out of the pot.

Students cringed as the Mandrake screeched in an unholy tune.

"Now you do it. On the count of three."

* * *

Lovino clutched the plant and forcefully tugged it out when he heard three.

The screaming was loud and he stared at the plant in clear annoyance as he looked at it.

"You know. Somehow, this thing sounds strangely familiar," he said looking over to his brother beside him.

"You think so too?" He asked looking at his brother. They looked back down at the plant before putting down into the pot and covering it with dirt.

* * *

Francis quickly placed the plant down as he held his ear with his free hand. "That unholy screaming," he said as he filled the pot with dirt.

"Haha, look at Gil!" Antonio said looking at the Albino across the table.

He had his finger caught in the plant's mouth and he had a look of pain as he tried to pry it out. "Bruder, stop messing around," Ludwig scolded.

"I don't know why you like this class," Francis murmured. "I guess just because it reminds me of my tomato garden at home," Antonio replied as he finished placing dirt into the pot.

Francis sighed and looked at Gilbert who had finally got his finger unstuck and was filling the pot.

* * *

"Look. It looks just you," Lukas said holding the plant up next to the large Dane.

"Haha. Come on buddy, that's not true," Matthias said as he placed it down.

"Can we just get this over with?" Emil said putting the plant down. He turned to see Berwald already filling the pot with dirt while Tino was trying to consult the screaming Mandrake with a few other Hufflepuffs.

* * *

"Look, Aleksandr!" Vladimir held up the Mandrake as it screamed. "Please put it down," the Bulgarian said trying to cover his ear.

"Bet they don't have these in Durmstrang," Vladimir said with a smile before putting the plant down.

"You are just mad because you didn't get accepted, da?" Ivan asked looking at the two.

"Maybe," the two murmured.

* * *

Allistor pulled out the Mandrake and smiled. "Oi. It looks just like ye!" He said nudging his brother. He sniffed the plant and wrinkled his nose. "Smells like ye, too."

"Sounds like you though," Dylan said putting the plant down. "Reminds me of wee Artie," Aaron said in a laughing fit. "Ai! Yer spot on there," Allistor said laughing.

"I can hear you wankers!" Arthur yelled from the other side of the room.

* * *

"It reminds me of Im Song," Yao said cringing at the sound. "Don't say his name or he will come out," Li warned.

"Li, don't be like that!" Im Song said with the Mandrake in hand. Yao groaned and Kiku looked at them. Sometimes he wish he didn't transfer out of Mahoutokoro.

* * *

Roderick flinched as the plant began to scream loudly. However the moment Vash took out his wand, he began to watch in horror as he got ready to do a spell. "Silenci-"

"Brachiabindo!" His arms shot down immediately and they both turned to the three girls across the table.

"You'll get in trouble if you do that, big brother," Lily said. Elizabeta put her wand away as Natalya stared over to her own brother.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't know why I wrote this or how to end it. Just random I guess.**

 **The spells used are silencing which of course mutes things and brachiabindo which ties the limbs down.**

 **Also mahaoutoroko is the Japanese wizarding school. They have cool robes.**

 **Durmstrang of course is the Bulgarian one with Victor Krum.**


End file.
